Coupon
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: Taken from CG r1 episode 7 where C.C tried to stop Lelouch from taking Cornelia's bait but she failed... in a different manner...


Title: Coupon

Author: Jumper Knightof17

Genre: Humor

Rated: K+

A/N: It's been a month since I post my last work here. At last, another one-shot finally done! I want to thank _rultas_ for pointing out my 'dumbness' on my last project and beta-ing this one. Finally, it's beta-ed! (skips happily). And I also want to thank _anonymous_ for pointing out my 'weakness' (again) and suggesting a beta reader. Really appreciated it. The rest of the reviewers, thanks.

The truth is, this one is supposed to be my 7th fic but due to the author's busy life, the supposed-to-be-6th was postponed.

"You're going to take the enemy's bait, then?" the green-haired woman asked, lying on his bed.

Lelouch was busy packing a Brittannian soldier's outfit into his suitcase

"They've taken the trouble to invite me, after all." He said coolly. "There's also a great deal I'd like to ask Cornelia."

"Which do you think is more important; destroying the Britannian Empire or finding your mother's killer?"

"Those two are one and the same." He replied quickly.

"The royal family fights within itself, in order to determine which of them is best suited to ascend to the throne. No…"

He paused. His violet orbs were burning with anger when the image of his father, the Emperor, flashed in his mind.

"...that man _makes _them fight!"

"But that is the strength of the Britannian Empire," The witch pointed out. "The strongest of them wins out, and becomes the next Emperor."

"Yes. The weak are all defeated and cast into oblivion. That's just the kind of country Britannia is. The kind of world it is."

"Survival of the fittest is the rule of nature-"

"Then what about Nunnally?" he slammed the suitcase in frustration. "Am I to abandon her simply because she's weak? I will never do that!"

He stood up, preparing himself for his departure.

"I will destroy that world for-"

He was surprised. A gun was pointed towards him. C.C was blocking the door. She would not let Lelouch leave.

"Don't go, Lelouch." C.C said, in a commanding manner. "I cannot have you dying before you fulfill our agreement."

"Don't you think what you're doing is rather counter-productive?" he asked, almost amused.

"I will not kill you. I'll simply shoot you on the leg so you can't go anywhere," she replied slyly.

Now everything was clear to him.

"I see," a smirk was playing on his face. "You can't use the Geass, can you?"

The witch stared. She was caught off guard. Lelouch knew that he would eventually win.

"I thought not. If you could do it yourself, you wouldn't have to ask me, would you?"

He placed his right hand inside his uniform's breast pocket and produced a gun. Then, he pointed it at the witch.

"Do you think I fear guns?" she asked the Black Prince arrogantly.

He smiled. He really knew that after this, the witch would finally let him go.

"Of course you do."

He lifted the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

He lifted it up to nose-level.

He.

Began.

To.

Point.

It. At. The.

**Pizza Hut Coupon.**

He. Was. Holding.

In. His. Left. Hand.

The witch, upon seeing her beloved coupon being held as a hostage, was taken aback. Lelouch was victorious.

"I know that you don't fear guns, but this..." he pointed the gun **dangerously close** to the coupon itself."Well, I can't blame you. You already collected eight stubs here and only four slots are left."

"..."

"And considering that Pizza Hut's little treat would end on about..."

He glanced at the calendar on his desk. "Oh, in ten days. You will be an unlucky witch if this one will be dead."

"..."

"If you were thinking of re-collecting stubs again, then that would be unlikely. I will confiscate the stubs before they land on your palms and give them to Nunnally."

C.C has no choice but to stare and listen to him. Lelouch cleared his throat. He realized that his words were 'out of script'.

"I was dead until the moment I met you." He began his speech while pointing the gun steadily at the coupon.

"..."

"I was a powerless corpse pretending to be alive."

"..."

"Living without power, without the ability to change my course, I was akin to a slow death."

"..."

"If I must live as I did back, then..." He was about to pull the trigger when...

"Wait!" the witch stopped him quickly.

Lelouch pulled the gun away from the coupon and put it down. He won.

"Certainly, such a life would be meaningless." She nodded and in doing so, admitted defeat.

She couldn't have Lelouch _dying._

But she couldn't also have her 'Pizza Hut Coupon' **dying**, either.

A/N: I actually saw a picture of this.

But I couldn't remember the details 'cause it's been a long time when I saw that one.

I hope you enjoy this 'crappy' fic of mine. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
